diarchyofequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
/u/DemKiriai
Hello, I'm DemKiriai. Everyone calls me Numbers, or Eva, or whatever you want to, really. I'm a 24-year-old transgirl currently living in the middle of a certain desert in sunny California. If there's something creative that can be done I've probably taught myself to do it at some level or another. Right now I'm primarily interested in 3D animation and posing using SFM. About /u/DemKiriai I've been roleplaying for well over a decade and a half now. I'd like to say I was a talented writer to begin with, but in reality it's been a journey. One that I can actually take you on in part at least. Many of the places I once visited had no method of saving events or protecting them against time... but I still managed to dig up something from a long time ago so we can laugh at me together. Here's A roleplay involving Kiriai from 2007, ooh, ahh, that's cringy isn't it? Powergaming and all, but I was fourteen at the time, so some leeway can be provided... right? Nah, I was an idiot back then and only slightly less of one now. Still, I've grown a lot since then, thanks in part to the many people that helped me improve- not just at roleplay but writing in general. When I was a freshman in high school, the individual who wrote this book helped grill me properly in writing basics for a full year which I will eternally be grateful for. Around the same time I had a sensei named Mahou who took me under his wing on the roleplay-front, refusing to let me post less than two paragraphs, no matter how small what I was doing was or with what kind of character. And as time went on I learned to always keep improving. Since I primarily focused on real-time sorts of roleplay such as you'd find on Byond.com or in MMOs, my specialty quickly became characters. These sorts of places require rapid, personal responses and as a result I wound up in the mindset of the characters I played for extended periods of time. They naturally became more three dimensional with less and less effort on my part despite how many hundreds I've had in my lifetime: I've played good guys, bad guys, stepped into the morally grey, the smart, the dumb, the philosophical, the ancient, the futuristic, the religious, the blasphemous, and played many games in many, many universes. And I remember almost all of them, vividly. To understand a character down to their very heartbeat and share with them their feelings of adrenaline, determination, fear, and love- that kind of thing is an almost indescribable experience for me each and every time. I love roleplaying, plain and simple, and many of my own talents and abilities have been tempered by my passion for this hobby. I'm definitely not perfect at it, or even what I'd call a master- hell, my descriptions of locations are obviously weak compared to other writers of my age and experience. But it's never been about mastery, now has it? It's about the adventure- whether that adventure is just a slice-of-life between two self-inserts getting into comedic circumstances at high school or an epic quest to throw a vial of holy water at a vampire lord. It's about bonds shared between people weaving a story together. It's about the moment, and the words they produce. So on the subject of adventure... Won't you go on one with me? Here's the point where that closing statement gets a bit weaker because I'm supposed to link to my stuff... but my youtube channel and other creative accounts are usually unlisted, so instead i'll just link to the place I leave my character splash pages. I like making those. /u/DemKiriai's Characters * Kiriai * Flowhttp://diarchyofequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Flow * More to Come... /u/DemKiriai's Achievements Blank Category:Players